


If Found Return To...

by Catolyn



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avocados at Law, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, OT3 if you squint, Post-Season/Series 01, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4503423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catolyn/pseuds/Catolyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt Murdock carries a handwritten, business card sized piece of paper in his wallet. In smudged and nearly illegible scrawl it says “If found return to Franklin “Foggy” Nelson” on one side, the other is a slightly more legible phone number. </p>
<p>Or Foggy knows the value of having someone you can call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Found Return To...

Matt Murdock carries a handwritten, business card sized piece of paper in his wallet. In smudged and nearly illegible scrawl it says “If found return to Franklin “Foggy” Nelson” on one side, the other is a slightly more legible phone number. 

It was the questionable brain child of Foggy one evening in their last year of undergrad. Matt was drunk and Foggy was drunk and high, and together they’d barely managed to find their way back to their dorm from the end of term party they’d crashed. 

“But what if you’d been alone man?” Foggy had demanded after they’d made their way back.

“Pfft. I’m never alone.” was Matt’s half hearted reply from the floor between their beds.

“Worse, what if **I’d** been alone? We only made it back because we stuck together.” 

“I don’t need a babysitter Foggy.”

“Nah, man. I know that. But like. What if you get mugged or something and you need someone to come get you. You need to have someone you can call.”

Matt mulled over the wisdom of Foggy’s declaration while he continued to lay on the floor and debate if it was worth the energy to clamber onto his bed.

“I’ve got it!” 

Matt turned his head to listen to the sounds of Foggy rummaging through paper searching for something. Then the scratch of a pen.

“Where’s your wallet Matty?”

Matt thought about it a moment. “In my jacket pocket.” Clumsy fingers plucked at his jacket. He heard the sound of his billfold being opened and Foggy mutter under his breath.

“Here Matty. Feel this.” Foggy thrust the wallet into his hands. “Feel this card?”

Matt felt the edges of an unfamiliar piece of paper, tucked behind his ID. “What is it?”

“It has my name and number on it. That way you have someone to call.” 

“You should have one too.” 

“Uh, buddy, not to be a killjoy, but I do. My folks.”

Somehow from his prone position on the floor Matt managed to shift his glasses down his nose and gave Foggy his best attempt at a quelling look over the tops of the frames; he missed eye contact by about a foot and instead gazed meaningfully at the Star Wars poster over Foggy’s desk. “You want to call your mom when you’re too high to remember where your dorm is?”

“Ugh. No.” 

Matt felt the air shift as Foggy got up again and he heard the rustle of paper and the scrape of pen against paper. He cocked his head and listened for the ‘shushing’ sound of leather against fabric as his friend brought out his own wallet.

“There. Now I have a card too.”

“What do they say?” 

Foggy giggled. “If found return to and yours has my name and mine has yours.”

He heaved himself up on his elbows. “I’m not a lost dog Foggy.”

“No, but your kicked puppy look has gotten you more dates than anything I’ve ever seen.”

Matt blew a raspberry at Foggy and they collapsed laughing in a heap on the floor.

Later, when sober, Matt fingered the card in his wallet and decided having someone he could call wasn’t a bad thing.

\--

“Food’s here!” called Karen from the front of the office.

“It’s Matt’s turn to pay!” countered Foggy from the conference room where the law partners were sorting through a pile of paperwork.

Matt replied, “my wallet’s in my jacket on my chair Karen, there should be enough cash.” He mostly tuned out the sounds of Karen collecting his wallet to pay the delivery girl.

From the other room they heard Karen exclaim. “Oh shit!”

Foggy was halfway out of his chair and to the door. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah fine. I was trying to juggle the food and dropped Matt’s wallet. It sort of exploded all over the floor. Give me a second.”

Foggy took his seat again. “Wallet’s shouldn’t ‘explode’ Page.”

“Well they do when someone has one as old as this one. Seriously Matt, how long have you had this thing?”

Matt could hear Karen picking up odd bits of paper. Probably receipts since he had a bad habit of accumulating days worth of them before tossing them in the trash. “That wallet has been a loyal friend since my freshman year.”

“Of college or high school?” was the tart rejoinder.

Foggy snickered. “My client refuses to answer that question on the grounds he may incriminate himself.”

Showing all due maturity Matt flipped Foggy off while his friend continued to snicker.

He heard Karen stifle a giggle. 

“Matt?” There was a burble of laughter in Karen’s almost sing-song question. 

“I'm gong to regret asking this, but what's so funny?” 

“Why do you have a card in your wallet that says ‘If found return to Franklin “Foggy” Nelson’?”

With a sigh of resignation Matt rested his forehead on the conference room table.

He could tell Foggy was staring at him. 

“You still _have_ that Matty? Really?!”

“Like you said, what happens if I get mugged or knocked out?” mumbled Matt.

Foggy snorted. “I am rolling my eyes so hard at you right now. So hard Murdock.”

Karen came into the room and set the bags of food on the table. “Don’t say that Foggy.”

“What that I’m rolling my eyes?”

“No! Don’t say ‘So hard Murdock.’ It makes you sound like you’re in some bad porno.”

Matt sat up, laughing. “She’s right you know. Out of context, it really does.”

Foggy flipped his partner and secretary off. “You’re both assholes. For that I’m eating all the mushu.”

“He’s flipping us off Matt.” 

For a moment Matt was overwhelmed with a surge of affection for his two friends. “It’s okay, I’ll pout at him and he’ll give us at least half the mushu.”

Foggy squawked with indignation. “I’m not that easy to take advantage of!”

“Sorry, Foggy, you totally are.” was Karen’s chiding reply.

They bickered cheerfully through lunch.

At the end of the day Matt put on his jacket and did his customary check of belongings; phone, keys, cane, briefcase, and wallet. When he came up short his wallet he stuck his head out of his office. “Karen, do you still have my wallet?”

“Oh! Sorry, I totally forgot.”

He frowned slightly. She hadn’t lied exactly, but she’d held on to his wallet for some reason.

The click of her heels stopped in front of him. “I’m holding it in front of your left hand.”

He smiled and reached forward, fingers brushing against familiar leather, and took his wallet. “Thanks Karen.” He tilted his head, trying to decipher her slightly faster than normal heartbeat. “Everything okay?”

“Just fine. You have a good night.”

Shrugging it off Matt smiled. “You too. See you tomorrow.”

At home he took his wallet out. Slowly piece by piece he took each bill and slip of paper out of his wallet. He set the money aside, made a pile of receipts to be discarded, he slipped out Foggy’s handmade card from behind his ID and realized there was another piece of paper with it. He pulled it out and ran his fingers over it. He felt the grooves from a ballpoint pen inscribing something in Karen’s swoopy cursive. Carefully he ran his fingers across the letters.

On one side it said “If found return to Karen Page”. On the other was Karen’s number.

Matt smiled, slipped the two cards back behind his ID, and put his money back in his wallet. It was good to have people to call when he needed.

Foggy found a similar card in his wallet the next week when he went to the corner bodega for sandwiches. 

The boys quietly agreed that Karen needed her own card. One day when she was searching for her bus pass she found a card that read “If found return to Matt Murdock or Franklin “Foggy” Nelson”. The back of the card listed two phone numbers, one followed by a “M” and the other by a “F”.


End file.
